This invention relates to systems and methods that select light source channels and control light intensity and direction for precision machine vision inspection using a transient light source.
Methods for operating a machine vision inspection system with a camera and a stage that are movable relative to one another to focus on and inspect selected features of a workpiece on the stage are generally known. Precision machine vision inspection systems may be used to obtain precise dimensional measurements of inspected objects and to inspect various other object characteristics.
Such systems may include a computer, a camera and/or optical system and a precision stage that may be movable in multiple directions to allow the camera to scan the features of a workpiece that is being inspected. One exemplary prior art system, of a type that may be characterized as a general-purpose “off-line” precision vision system, is the commercially available Quick Vision™ series of vision inspection machines and QVPak® software available from Mitutoyo America Corporation (MAC), located in Aurora, Illinois.
Such general-purpose “off-line” precision vision systems often include a programmable illumination system and a lens turret with lenses of various magnifications, for example, to increase versatility of the image systems and provide the ability to rapidly change configuration and imaging parameters for the vision systems to perform a wide variety of inspection tasks. There is a common need to inspect various types of objects or inspection workpieces, or various aspects of a single workpiece, using various combinations of magnifications and the programmable illumination settings.
General purpose precision machine vision inspection systems, such as the Quick Vision™ system, are also generally programmable and operable to provide automated video inspection. Such systems may include features and tools that simplify the programming and operation of such systems, such that operation and programming may be performed reliably by “non-expert” operators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,180, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a vision system that uses automated video inspection. The system performs operations to adjust the lighting used to illuminate a workpiece feature based on a plurality of selected regions of a feature image.
Imaging systems are widely used to inspect workpieces being transported through a manufacturing process. Equipment such as machine vision inspection systems often capture images of the workpieces using a camera, for example, and process captured images to verify various workpiece dimensions by identifying edges of relevant features in the images.